Foreign Emotions
by UnicornSilver27
Summary: Post Forth-Year A girl, muggle no less may be what Harry Potter needs to heal his broken spirit after the return of Lord Voldemort. Her secrets dragging her to the mysterious world of magic. Harry/OC. Rating may change.


**Hello there! Wait, don't kill me I have still many ideas that need to be written. **

**If you are following my other story 'Out of sight out of mind' I only can say SORRY. Right when a new chapter was beginning to form in my head, my IGCSE exams made themself present; Villains I tell you. Anyway, when I tried to start again I couldn't find any inspiration and the story is left in hiatus but certainly not abandoned as the plot has already being planned. So not to annoy you any longer here I present my new story.**

**UnicornSilver27**

Disclaimer: About to claim her ownership of the great universe of Harry Potter, the poor (indeed poor, I own nothing) girl found herself pounded silly by a woman riding a purple unicorn and she flew out of the skies, The Kingdom of the Gods of books. Her name J.K. Rowling...

Her legs were burning from use as she run through the forest. Trying to leave pain behind, she tried not to think of the similarities between her actual situation and her father's last moments.

Steven Ife was a gentle and friendly man, putting other needs before his own. She always thought he deserved better that a workaholic wife and a nut-case for a daughter. He should have done better in life if it hadn't ended too soon.

His body was found near the path he used to take when he went out for a jog during a full moon.

Call her crazy, even though technically she was, but Reese couldn't believe her father had been killed by 'just' a wolf. Hell, if there was something she knew about it was the supernatural. The lack of friends had pushed her to seek comfort in her precious fantasy books, myths and legends.

A full moon, a wolf attack and a little investigation on the local fauna could only have resulted in her paranoia. That was the exact reason she was now running, escaping the pain and the possibility of another break down or 'attack' as her mother called them.

Since she was a child she had found herself having one of the strange attacks. They all started the same way, with a wave of strong emotion would hit her hard even when asleep. Sometimes happiness, anger, sorrow or even happiness. The result was the same, a piercing headache and having the breath taken out of her. But that was not the sole reason for supposedly her mental problems, but her bodies reaction to it rather that her minds (because bursting in tears in the middle of a Math class did that to your public image)

In recent years, they become weaker, to the puzzlement of her doctors and family. However, only she knew the reason for this peculiar situation, every time she felt the foreign emotions start to cloud her mind she would take a few deep breaths and imagine an isolated forest while attempting to get a hold of herself.

But apparently she was the only with a clear head nowadays, she though as she remembered her mother suddenly deciding to move. The place chosen left nothing to the imagination, a small town in the outskirts of London containing rows of perfect houses. Her new house was the same as her neighbors and the next one and the next one to those and the next... you get the idea. All the same with their white painted fence and perfectly trimmed bushes. The place filled with bragging-men, gossiping ladies and spoiled children, with a lack of open minded individuals. Saying that so far this was her worst summer would be an understatement and another reason for someone to become the rightful owner of her clenched fist... right in their face.

Fuming and deep in thought, she failed to notice the bolts of light being exchanged by robed individuals. Only when green light invaded the nearby clearing, an attack forming as numerous emotions assaulted her, abruptly banish along the black clocked figures with a loud ¡Pop!.

She was left with her own dread and the lifeless body of a black-haired teenager right in the middle of Surrey's largest park.

**What do you think? Honesty appreciated :)**


End file.
